


Caramel Macchiato, Extra Vanilla, Extra Caramel, Add Whip?

by linenandlustrous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cosmo - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oneshot, Pidge is a gremlin, aren't we all, coffee shop AU, that's okay keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linenandlustrous/pseuds/linenandlustrous
Summary: Lance visits a coffee shop he hasn't been to in a few years and is surprised to find the same barista he had a crush on. He is more surprised to find out said barista still knows his order.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 160





	Caramel Macchiato, Extra Vanilla, Extra Caramel, Add Whip?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaayyyyyyy first ever Voltron Fic!

If there's one thing that Lance hated, it was mornings. Sadly, the internship he landed had him in the office at 8 am every morning. If he wanted to function like he was supposed to time was one way to do it: coffee. Luckily for him, time's a small coffee joint on the way from his apartment to the office building. He hasn’t actually been there since high school, but didn’t think the menu had changed in the small couple year span. 

An early monday morning was the first time he stopped by the shop. As soon as he walked in the door a wave of nostalgia washed over him. Nothing about the shop had changed. Even the barista at the front register was the same. The extremely hot barista that Lance had tried flirting with time and time again. But it’s been two years. There’s no way he remembers Lance. right?

Wrong! As soon as the barista notices Lance lingering in the doorway he smiles. 

“Hey Lance, long time no see.” 

Lance’s brain decides to stop working at that moment. 

“Caramel Macchiato with an extra pump of vanilla, extra caramel drizzle, and whip?” Hot barista asks, but he’s already writing on a cup. Lance somehow nods. He makes his way to the counter to see a nametag pinned on the barista’s apron. 

Keith is written in sloppy white letters. Lance’s face flushes slightly. He had the biggest crush on this dude Junior Year, but didn’t even learn his name? That’s just plain sad. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Keith passes the cup to the barista next to him. It’s only then that Lance’s brain catches up with him. 

“Wait-” Keith’s attention jumps to Lance as soon as he speaks. “How did you remember my order?”

Now it was Keith’s turn to stutter and blush. Lance takes slight satisfaction because, yes he looks very nice with that blush. 

“Well I-” The poor boy can’t seem to get a single word out. 

Another barista calls out Lance’s name from the end of the bar, and the moment is over. He makes his way over to get his cup and is very aware of how Keith’s eyes don’t leave him. 

As soon as he has his coffee Lance waves toKeith and heads out the door. 

And thus a routine is born. Every morning Lance hits the coffee shop at 7:15 sharp, talks to Keith for 15 minutes, and makes it to the office by 7:45. After three weeks Keith starts making Lance try his experiment drinks. 

“I feel like a guinea pig.” Lance stated one sunny morning as he watched Keith add different syrups and powders to a shaker. 

“You are.” Keith shoots back. Lance watches as Keith’s biceps flex when he starts shaking the mystery drink. No matter how many times he looks away his eyes always find those arms. 

If only those arms would push me up against a wall and-

“Okay, so I know the color is weird, but you have to try it.” Keith sets a clear cup in front of Lance. The liquid inside is a dark teal with bright pink flecks. Lance eyes the drink suspiciously, but pushes the straw in anyway. 

He tries really hard. He does. But the drink is just so fucking gross that it must be evident in his expression. Keith throws his head back and lets out a loud belly laugh. His arms are wrapped around his stomach and there are tears in his eyes. Meanwhile Lance is wiping his tongue with a napkin trying to get rid of the absolutely horrendous whatever the hell that is. 

“What the hell is that?” Lance struggles. 

“Okay-” Keith finally seems able to breath. “I mixed Matcha, blueberry juice, and strawberry pieces.” 

“Why would you do such a thing?” 

Lance has to stop himself from blushing too much when Keith leans his forearms on the counter across from him. 

“I told you. I'm experimenting.”

“Yeah but this is a coffee shop, not a science lab.” Despite his better judgment Lance leans forward too. 

“I’m just trying to have a little fun.”

Lance is very aware of how close they are. He can see his reflection in Keith’s dark eyes. Those same eyes dart down for a split second, and Lance is willing to bet his best snapback that Keith was looking at his lips. 

A ringing from the door breaks the staring contest. Keith backs away slowly, takes a deep breath, and goes to help the new customer. Lance is almost late that day. 

It’s another two weeks before anything else happens. Lance keeps going to the shop to get his caramel macchiato (and whatever mystery drink Keith makes for him) and they talk. Then, while Lance is scrolling through Instagram one day, he sees a picture of a cute dark haired person taking a mirror self. They're also trying (and failing)to hold a giant steel blue huskie. Lance almost squeals when he realizes who the person is. 

“What’s up with you?” Pidge asks. She’s seated on the lazy boy on the other side of the living room with a Harry Potter book.

“I found Keith’s Instagram! And he has the cutest dog in the entire world!” The more he stalks Keith, the more he falls in love with the dog. He also finds out some very valuable information. 

Keith is the same age as him

They go to the same school

He also has a cat

He has a brother named Shiro who is a few years older than them

HES SINGLE

Before he can stop himself Lance presses the follow button, then immediately throws his phone across the room. Luckily, it landes in the basket holding the spare blankets. 

Soon enough Hunk and Shay show up for game night and Lance completely forgets about his phone. In fact it takes him an hour to find it once everyone leaves. He almost throws it again when he sees the notification at the top of the screen. 

KKogane has followed you 

The next day Lance is running late. So late that he doesn’t have time to stop for coffee. He thinks maybe today won't be that bad. He was wrong. That bitch Nyma tried to dump her work on him, he didn’t get lunch, and one of the execs told him to get her a coffee. Even though that’s not his job. And that was all before noon.

In short when he stopped by the coffee shop that night he didn’t know what to do. If he went home like this Pidge would make him tell her everything, and that is the last thing he wants right now. Without even thinking about it Lance plops himself on one of the plush chairs by the fireplace. The crackling of the fire distracts him until a familiar voice pulls him from his thoughts. 

“Lance? What’re you doin’ here?”

Keith is standing behind him wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. Lance would have melted in a puddle if he had any emotional energy left. 

“I’m taking a break before going home. What are you doing?”

“I was just getting a drink after class.” Keith glances at the signs, then looks back to Lance. “Would you like something?” 

Lance wants to say no. That he doesn’t need company. Or for his crush to buy him coffee. But he does. So he nods. 

Keith get’s the coffee and takes a seat across from Lance. He takes a sip and immediately recognizes his drink. He totally doesn’t notice the way Keith is looking at him. Or the way he leans towards him to talk.

“Rough day?” 

“You could say that.” 

Keith asks what happened. Lance can’t stop himself from talking. He’s tired and emotionally exhausted so whatever. To his amazement Keith doesn't pity him, or tell him it gets better. He just listens and asks questions. As if he’s genuinely interested in what Lance has to say. So it goes on like that. By the time either of them realize how much time has passed, it's well after 7. 

“Ugh, I should probably get home. Pidge’ll have my head if i don't text her.”

Keith tilts his head, in an amazingly adorable way, and asks; “who’s Pidge?”

“She’s my gremlin of a roommate.” 

Keith lets out a chuckle that is too cute. 

They part ways with a wave. 

The next week, by pure accident, Lance goes to the coffee shop after his internship. Low and behold, Keith is waiting in line. Thus, another routine is born. Lance meets Keith at the shop on Friday evenings at 4:30, they talk for a few hours, then Keith walks Lance home. 

It’s a nice warm day when Lance finally grows a pair and decides to make a move. They’re walking to Lance’s apartment and Keith is telling a ridiculous story about his dog. 

“And then Shiro is like ‘Keith you can't wrestle with the dog in my room’. Like whatever he wrestles the dog in my room so hypocrite, but then Cosmo like hears this or something and fucking books it to Shiro’s room. He laid on his bed and started barking until Shiro made me drag him out of the room. I donno if you’ve ever tried to- why are you looking at me like that?”

They’ve stopped at Lance’s door. Lance knows exactly how he’s looking at Keith, but plays dumb anyway.

“Like what?”

“Like- uh, I donno. The way you look at a pretty girl?” He tries. 

“I’m not looking at a girl,” Lance starts. Keith opens his mouth to reply, but Lance beats him to it. “You are pretty through.” 

That blush that Lance loves so much booms on Keith’s cheeks. He opens and closes his mouth trying to think of something to say, but nothing comes out. 

The blushing and stuttering reminds Lance of something, and he can’t help his curiosity. 

“I have a question for you.”

Still red Keith clears his throat. “Go for it.”

“How did you remember my coffee order? It had been a good two years since I went to the shop.”

Keith’s blush became brighter, and spread further along his face and neck.

Oh, if only I could kiss that neck and leave a thousand-

“You can’t laugh.”

Lance tries to not smile, but it turns into a smirk. “Okay.”

“I had a crush on you Junior year. So I memorized your coffee order. I thought it might impress you or something.”

Lance’s turn to blush. 

“Yeah. But, I stopped trying to get your attention when you started bringing that pretty white haired girl with you when you studied. I assumed you were dating.”

Lance couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Keith smacks him arm lightly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,but- Allura, the white haired girl, is the biggest lesbain you will ever meet! We’ve never dated.”

“Really?” Keith asks, perhaps a bit too hopefully. 

“Yeah. But there is this one person I’m interested in.” 

His expression drops. Lance feels (a small amount of) guilt.

“Yeah they’re really sweet and funny. We’ve known each other since highschool. They work at a coffee shop right now. We see each other everyday, sometimes twice. I really want to ask him to dinner but I’m not sure how. Any suggestions?”

Keith looks down at their shoes and starts wringing his hands. “Uh, I would just ask them. Simple, ya know?”

“Hmm, good idea. Keith?”

Keith looks up to meet Lance’s dark blue eyes. 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Lance actually does laugh when Keith’s eyes widen. It was if an actual lightbulb went off in his head.

“You like me?”

“Yes. And I’m trying to ask you to go to dinner with me. Will you?”

“Oh! Yes! I’d love to go to dinner.”

Lance leans forward to plant a quick kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Meet tomorrow at the shop at 7?” He asks. Keith nods with a stupid smile on his face. 

They say goodnight and head their separate ways. A soon as Lance gets to the living room he notices the empty bags of candy littering the coffee table.

“Pidge! You’re going to make yourself sick eating all this!”

Pidge stumbles out of the kitchen, holding a half empty carton of chocolate milk. 

“That’s not true. I’m just getting my daily dosage of vitamin...sugar?”

“First of all; you’re going to die at 34. Second of all; guess who got himself a date tomorrow!”

“Bout time. If I had to hear you say one fore thing about how adorable his-”

“Shut up you Gremlin!”


End file.
